In the related art, as an illumination device, there is known a headlight of a vehicle as described in JP 2009-224191 A. In this headlight, a plurality of light emitting elements are mounted on one substrate. In the headlight, brightness of light emitting elements mounted in a first region of the substrate are controlled independently from those of light emitting elements mounted in a second region of the substrate. In this manner, a light distribution control is enabled which is more flexible than a binary light distribution control which includes a light distribution pattern for low beam and a light distribution pattern for high beam.
When light from the light source substrate comprising a plurality of light sources as described in JP 2009-224191 A is to be projected through a projector lens, luminosity insufficiency tends to occur in a central region in which a farther region in an illuminable region is illuminated, and a resolution in the central region also tends to be insufficient. On the other hand, there also are cases where it is desired to increase the luminosity in a peripheral region which is positioned at a periphery of the illuminable region and to increase the resolution in the peripheral region.
An advantage of the present disclosure lies in provision of an illumination device, a headlight, and a movable body in which luminosity can be increased in the central region or in the peripheral region within the illuminable region and the resolution can be increased in the central region or the peripheral region.